Piecing the Puzzle
by Pink-x-Moonlight
Summary: Sequel to "Meet Me At Midnight." Follows LL and RL through the trials and tribulations of making their relationships work. Chapter 8 is FINALLY up! Please R&R! Enjoy :)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ever since the declaration of love, Lorelai had been floating on air. Three months later and she still walked around on an invisible cloud, unaware of anything that was wrong in the world. Sure, work stressed her out from time to time and the townspeople continued to give her a headache just about every day, but all she had to do was think of Luke and a smile overtook her face, causing all to be right with the world.

* * *

Rory hummed happily as she entered her dorm room and threw down her bag. Three months later, and her relationship with Logan was still going strong. The feelings she felt when she was with him were immaculate; she felt freer somehow. It was almost as if she had found someone who accepted her for her, and wouldn't let the fact that she had to stay home and study bother him. He truly understood her dreams and how hard she worked to achieve them. And that was something that had caused her to fall in love with him. Something that caused her to fall harder and faster than ever before

* * *

It was another early morning, just like all the ones before it. But somehow, throughout these last three months, these days had been different. Everything seemed to be more special, more precious. Knowing that he and Lorelai were in a love so deep that the wildest hurricane couldn't break it gave him a feeling of joy that nothing could ever match. Luke saw no bad in the world anymore; he saw only the good, the good that Lorelai had brought to him the moment she said, "I love you too" with a fully sincere heart.

* * *

He stared out at the trees as they swayed back and forth rhythmically. Their gentle sway reminded him of the night that he and Rory danced under the stars as the snow fell down around them. Logan's face broke into a smile and his eyes glimmered like gems. Any thought of Rory brought a smile to his face. "_Three months,"_ he thought to himself, _"amazing." _In all of his other relationships, by this time he was usually bailing, if he hadn't already. But this time he was going to stick around. Rory Gilmore had weaved her web and he'd fallen straight into her trap. He was truly falling in love with her.


	2. Why is there a purple bear costume in my...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, although I wish I was the genius who did!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Rory called in response to the rapid thud against her dorm room door, "it's not like I'm an Olympic runner anything, sorry I'm not quick enough for you." She was feeling kind of grumpy. The stress of her upcoming finals was finally catching up to her. She pulled open the door with obvious frustration, and in front of her stood a beautiful bouquet of flowers held by some unknown creature in a bear costume. Rory couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles. Her uncontrollable laughter eventually subsided, and the big purple bear silently held out the bouquet to her. She accepted the package, mumbled a "thank you," and closed the door in the bear's face. Even with her initial reaction, she was still in a cross mood. She searched awhile for a card, and after a short hunt, she finally located it. Inside it read:

_"Dear Ace,  
__I know that you've been stressing out lately, so I just wanted to give you something that would remind you of my fondness for you, no matter how crabby you get. I think it's because of your extreme cuteness.  
__- Logan  
__P.S. You might want to open that door again. You could have another surprise. "_

"Oh Logan," she half-laughed, feeling an immense amount of joy. Oddly curious, she opened the door once again, and there stood the giant purple bear. But instead of an obnoxiously happy bear head, Rory saw Logan's face smiling wittingly back at her. "Logan? What the heck are you doing, you crazy…" she broke off in another fit of laughter, but this time she couldn't stop.

"Is this really _that _funny? I thought it would be cute or something," Logan said, a note of facetiousness in his voice.

"You look so very ridiculous right now," Rory replied through her chuckling. Logan stepped into her dorm and closed the door. He reached forward to kiss her, but his bear stomach got in the way, which caused Rory to laugh even harder. She sat down on the couch, clutching her stomach, and continued to laugh. Logan, looking slightly embarrassed, headed into the bathroom to take off the ridiculous costume.

Moments later he emerged with a slightly bruised ego, but was smiling nevertheless. Rory looked up at him with a big smile on her face.

"Much better," she replied, "you had me scared for a minute. Did you have to pick a purple one? It kind of makes me wonder."

"That's all they had left!" Logan defended as he plopped down on the couch next to Rory and grabbed her slender hand.

"I guess it was a cute thing to do."

"I just wanted to make you smile. And I know my foolishness always makes you laugh. So I figured I would do something extremely foolish and see where it got me." Logan slipped one arm behind her back and the other around her waist. He leaned in just close enough to kiss her, but didn't. "So where is it going to get me?" he whispered, hoping that something would come of his ultimate humiliation.

"I'd really like it to get you somewhere, trust me I would, but it just can't today. With finals coming up, I need all the time I can get to prepare and organize and do everything else that I have to," she replied, fighting to keep herself from jumping on Logan and kissing him for hours. Logan sighed heavily, and she could see his disappointment. "I promise, the day that finals end, you will be mighty glad you waited." She kissed him to ensure her promise with every intention to separate after mere seconds. But her body just wouldn't let her. The couple sat on the couch and continued to kiss, with the passion increasing after every second. Rory was sure that this activity would have continued if not for the inevitable Paris barging into the room in a manic rage.

Startled by her sudden entrance, Rory and Logan jumped apart from each other in great surprise. They should have been used to Paris' rants by now, but she always caught them off guard.

"Nice to see you too, Paris," Logan remarked over her incessant yelling. She glared over at him and stalked into the bathroom.

"Why is there a giant purple bear costume in my bathroom? This isn't something kinky, is it?" Paris exclaimed, sounding very angry.

"I'll let you take care of this one, Ace," Logan said with a twinkle in his eyes. He kissed her on the lips, grabbed his jacket, and headed out the door. Rory smiled as he walked out the door, whistling some unknown tune.

"Logan, wait!" Rory yelled as she ran out the dorm after her boyfriend.

"What's up? Are you that afraid of Paris?" he asked. Rory gave him a look, leaned in and kissed him with a great passion.

"Whoa," Logan replied as the two finally pulled away from each other.

"Thank you," Rory said sincerely, "you just made my day ten times better."

"Well, I aim to please," Logan responded sarcastically. Rory turned on her heel and started to walk back into her dorm. "And you just made mine twenty time better, Ace!" Logan called back at her. Rory looked back at him with a huge smile and continued on into her dorm to deal with the very hostile Paris.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are greatly appreciated! Hope you like it so far! 


	3. Stephanie Tanner and Polar Bear Jammies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, but I wish I was the genius who does!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So it was him in the giant bear costume?" Lorelai remarked as she sat in Luke's diner with her daughter.

"Yep," Rory nodded, trying so hard to keep a straight face. But it was so very difficult as her mother burst into a fit of giggles that involved her head on the table, an obnoxious, high-pitched squeal, and a very red face.

"It was cute!" Rory exclaimed, trying to defend him. But her efforts were useless. She started to crack up just as her mother had. The mother daughter pair sat at the table and laughed together until Luke came up to their table with a fresh pot of coffee in his hand.

"What's up with you two loons today?" he asked as he refilled their large coffee mugs.

"Uh…" Rory stuttered as she tried to mask her laughing. But all she succeeded in was a large, obtrusive snort, which of course caused them to laugh even harder.

"Oh gosh, I can't breathe," Lorelai gasped, grabbing her stomach, trying to regain her composure. She looked up at Luke with the most solemn face she could muster, and asked very seriously, "will you put on a purple bear costume for me?" Luke stared at her like she was crazy as the two girls continued to laugh like a bunch of hyenas.

"Just one question. Do I want to know?" Luke asked, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Probably not," Lorelai replied as the two finally stopped laughing.

"Okay then, I just won't ask." He started to walk away but Lorelai stood up and grabbed him by the hand. He looked back at her, perplexed.

"What?"

"You're cute," she said as she leaned forward and kissed him on the nose.

"Uh, thanks," he replied, extremely confused.

"Just thought I'd let you know," she replied as she took her seat again.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're strange?" Rory asked.

"Many a time, my child. And I believe most of the time, it was you," she replied, reaching over and tweaking her daughter's nose.

"And every other time, it was me," Luke called from behind the counter. Lorelai turned, stuck her tongue out at him, and turned back to her daughter who was rubbing her nose.

"Was that really necessary?" she inquired, seemingly annoyed.

"Yes, I do believe it was," Lorelai responded, taking an everlasting sip of her life elixir.

"Oh, crap, it's getting late. I've got to get back and cram in some more studying," Rory exclaimed as she stood up and gathered her things. "Bye mom, she said as she kissed her mother on the cheek, "see ya, Luke." Rory flew out the door and into her car that was parked outside.

Lorelai looked over at Luke, who was busy with something at the register, with an extremely devilish look and went over the counter.

"Hey," she said, propping her head in her hands.

"Hey," Luke grunted back, not looking up from the pile of receipts he was shuffling through.

"What are you up to tonight?" she asked, poking at the pile that was consuming the counter space in front of her.

"Going out with my other girlfriend," he replied sardonically, swatting her hand away.

"Lukey!" Lorelai exclaimed in a little baby voice, which caused Luke to glance up immediately.

"What did I say about calling me that?" he groaned, looking at Lorelai with what she guessed was supposed to be a look of disgust. Too bad he was cracking a small smile at the corner of his lips.

"Um, do it all the time?" she replied, leaning forward ever so slightly.

"I don't think so," Luke whispered as his lips meant hers. They parted, and smiled at each other ever so sweetly. "So, what's the plan for tonight?" he asked with a grin.

"I don't know, why don't you ask you other bimbo girlfriend? What's her name? Tiffany? Veronica?"

"It's Lorelai actually."

"What? How rude!"

"Okay, just kidding, Stephanie Tanner,"

"So I'll see you at my house at seven," Lorelai said, scurrying away from the Full House analogy.

"I'll see you at seven," Luke replied with a smile.

"We're staying in, so bring you jammies," Lorelai exclaimed, wrinkling her petite nose.

"I do not wear jammies, for you information," Luke defended, his eyes darting around to make sure no one heard that.

"Oh, I know. I know better then anyone." She winked suggestively and sauntered out the door. Luke stared after her as walked down the street, swinging her hips as the sun bounced happily off her hair.

"So Luke, what kind of jammies do you wear?" Luke glanced over and saw Kirk, waiting expectantly for an answer. Luke glared demonically at him and walked into the back. "No really, I was just wondering because mine have polar bears on them!" 


	4. Hello Veronica

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, but I wish I was the genius who does!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Rory opened the door to her dorm, even though she was distracted by one of her textbooks. She was sucking on a lollipop and had her nose buried into the obnoxiously thick book. She glanced up and standing in front of her was a blond haired, brown-eyed boy who held a single yellow rose in his hand. Rory smiled graciously.

"What? No costume this time? I half expected to see you dressed as Big Bird or something," she remarked facetiously as she accepted the rose from him. The rose was extremely redolent and she breathed in the fragrance as if she depended on it to live. Logan smiled his cocky little smile and leaned against the doorframe, his arms folded.

"So. Last day of exams, huh?" Rory smiled innocently as she remembered her promise.

"You know it," she replied, flopping down onto the couch, the rose lying across her lap.

"Are our plans still on?"

"Definitely."

"Okay, good. Because I have something that will blow your mind," Logan said, strolling into the dorm.

"Well aren't we very self-confident," Rory replied mockingly, as she twirled the rose in her hands.

"I'll let you be the judge of that." Logan raised his eyebrows at her.

"Okay, mister. I have one more exam, and it's in about ten minutes, so I have to go."

"I'll go with you and we'll grab some coffee on the way."

"Okay, how about I grab my stuff and I'll meet you outside with coffee in hand."

"Surely," Logan remarked. He then turned on his heel and practically skipped out of the dorm as he embarked on a search for some serious java. Rory gathered her needed materials, and with a shy smile she walked out of the dorm to go find her boyfriend.

* * *

Rory meandered out of her last exam that was difficult, yet strangely rewarding. She was done. For the entire summer, she was free of textbooks and notes and the paper. Even though these were things she loved, she was ready to give them a break and focus on more important things. Like her mom. And Logan. Rory sighed happily and made her way back to her dorm. She was walking along as an arm reached out and pulled her into the corner. 

"Hey Ace," Logan whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Nice to see you too, Logan," Rory mumbled between kisses. There was something about his kisses that always made her feel weak in the knees. Some sort of tingle that surged through her body and made her quiver.

"How was your exam?" Logan questioned as the two continued to kiss in the corner. She pulled away from him for a moment.

"Hard, yet satisfying," she replied.

"I know something even better," he suggested as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Do you ever think about anything else?" she asked, seemingly peeved at his comment.

"I was just kidding, no need to get so defensive there, Ace."

"Sorry, I just… I don't know I guess I'm just tired and cranky,"

"Well that's ostensible," Logan remarked without thinking.

"Well we're a little quick to agree, don't you think?" Rory's voice was raising and her cheeks were turning pink with anger.

"What is wrong with you? Two hours ago, you were overjoyed with me, and now you're pulling an exorcist," Logan exhaled, obviously annoyed with the situation.

"You just wait until my head starting spinning a full three-sixty," Rory snapped, folding her arms and leaning against the cold brick. Logan stared at her, flabbergasted. He had never ever seen her act like this before. Not even after that time he ruined her favorite copy of _Pride and Prejudice_, or the time he spilled her newly bought cup of coffee all over her lap. He needed to know what was going on. And he needed to know now.

"What's the problem? Seriously Rory, you're making me a little nervous here. What's up?" Rory sighed heavily.

"I don't know. I'm just being stupid I guess. I don't what it is. I was so happy about two minutes ago. But then you made that comment, and it just made me angry. Though I'm not quite sure why, I should be used to those remarks by now, but it just got under my skin." Rory stopped and ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry I made you so mad. I'll try to lay off with the comments, okay?" Rory nodded and looked at him with wide eyes. "We still on for tonight?"

"Definitely," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

"Hello beautiful," Luke said cheerily as Lorelai pulled open her front door. With a six-pack of beer in hand, Luke leaned in and kissed her lightly. 

"What a nice greeting," she said with a smile as she stepped aside to let him in. Luke ambled into the living room, placing the beer on the coffee table. He turned around and Lorelai slipped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the forehead.

"Hi Veronica," Luke said with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tight, never wanting to let go. "So what's on the agenda?"

"Um," Lorelai said, biting her lip as she pulled away. "I was thinking maybe a little Chinese, then maybe a little _Casablanca_, then maybe a little, I don't know. Whatever you want, I guess." Lorelai twisted her fingers in her hand and watched as Luke took in her suggestion.

"Sounds perfect," he replied, taking her hand and leading her to the couch where the two sat, perfectly nestled inside each other.

Lorelai reached over a grabbed the phone, dialed a number, and quickly ordered some Chinese. When she was done, she put the phone back down and turned to look back at Luke. She stared into his eyes with a smile, and with a longing so deep even she didn't know its depths. There was something about his eyes that pulled her deep into a trance. Something that made her lose the world completely and be lost in the moment forever. Forever was such a long time, that she knew. But in reality, she knew that forever would never be each time for her to spend with Luke.

"I love you," she whispered, biting her lip and laying her head against his chest. She felt him breathing, slow and steady, and she could feel his heart beating in time with hers. This was another one of those perfect moments that could never be replaced by anything. Nothing could outlast this perfect moment… except maybe that next one that would be even more perfect.

"I love you, too," Luke said, stroking her soft, rose-scented hair. The two sat in silence, breathing in time with each other, staring at the blank television screen.

About ten minutes later, Luke finally spoke

"Want to start the movie?" he asked, reaching for the remote. Lorelai placed a hand on his arm, causing him to freeze in mid-air.

"I've got an even better idea."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you are enjoying this! Should I continue? I'm looking forward to your replies!


	5. Tear Stained Pillows

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, although I wish I was the genius who does!

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all your reviews and comments! They really do make me smile :) To elowe4: Rory is not pregnant, I have never really liked that idea. But i promise, there will be some sort of drama! Thank you to everyone who commented! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Coffee?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure you weren't a pod person or anything."

"That's perfectly logical I suppose. After sitting in that dark theater for so long, anything could have happened."

"Exactly," Logan said smugly, wrapping his left arm around Rory's waist. The couple then settled into the limo that had just then pulled up to retrieve them from their night at the theater. As they got settled, Rory yawned loudly and leaned up against Logan. She tapped her foot in time with the beat running through her head.

"Did you enjoy it?" Logan inquired, grabbing a hold of Rory's hand.

"Very much so," she commented, a small smile lingering at the corner of her lips. Rory readjusted her skirt and closed her eyes with a second yawn.

"You're not too tired, are you? I'm pretty sure we've got a long night ahead of us. Not that I'm trying to be vulgar or anything."

"No," Rory said with a note of apprehension in her voice.

"I wouldn't want to offend anyone or anything," he said sarcastically. Since he was expecting a laugh out of Rory, the reaction he got was surprising.

"Aren't we just being a cocky jerk today?" Rory replied angrily, sitting up and moving away from Logan. "Why did you have to go there, Logan? You know that was a low blow!"

"Oh come off it Rory. I thought it would make you laugh or something."

"Well, you thought wrong," Rory scooted over to the window and sat there, staring out at the night sky that was flying by her window.

Rory tensed up as she felt Logan creep up behind her; she knew he would try to use his wit and charm to win her back. But this time, it wouldn't work. Rory gave Logan the cold shoulder until the limo reached Yale. Rory then stalked across the courtyard, ignoring the fact that Logan was chasing after her, calling her name. When Rory reached her dorm, she fumbled with her keys in the dark. Unfortunately for her, Logan caught up behind her.

"Rory, I'm sorry. Don't be mad." Rory responded by throwing open the door as she located her key. She turned around and stared Logan in the eye.

"Goodbye Logan," Rory said icily. And with that, she slammed the door in Logan's astonished face.

* * *

"Lorelai, where the hell are we going?" Luke questioned as Lorelai dragged him across the town square to some unknown destination. 

"You'll see," she replied as she continued to run to the spot she had in mind.

_"Where is this crazy lady taking me?"_ Luke thought to himself as Lorelai continued to yank him across the town. As Lorelai tugged on his arm, not willing to let go, Luke couldn't help but smile. Her spontaneity was constantly bringing a smile to his face. No matter what she said or did, he couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again. It seems sappy to say, but he could not avoid it. She was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Finally, the crazy lady ceased her rapid stroll. Her abruptness startled Luke and shook him out of the trance he had sunk into. Suddenly he realized that the couple was standing on the bridge. The very bridge that crossed over the very lake he had pushed Jess into. Boy, did that seem like an eternity ago.

"What is this, Lorelai?" Luke asked, more confused than ever.

"Look," Lorelai whispered, glancing up at the sky. Above the alcove of trees was a beautifully clear sky. The sky was jet black and dotted with twinkling stars. The moon was a tiny sliver of gold and a warm, gentle breeze floated by Lorelai's face, making her hair dance around her ears and softly tickle her cheeks.

"Wow, that is pretty," said Luke quietly, scratching his chin where his five o'clock shadow had grown in. He turned to look at Lorelai and smiled as he watched her stare up at the sky, an effervescent smile playing at the corner of her perfectly pink lips. Suddenly she realized that Luke was gazing at her warmly, and she lowered her head to meet his eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Luke smirked and as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, he walked closer to Lorelai. "What?" she asked, laughing.

"Lorelai, I…" Luke was about to say something, but was interrupted by Lorelai's ringing cell phone. You couldn't miss the tacky version of "It's A Small World" that blasted on high volume. The obnoxious tune seeped into Luke's brain as the sound ricocheted of the secluded cove of trees the couple sat in.

"Hello?" Lorelai said, still giving Luke a perplexed look. "Whoa, whoa honey calm down. What happened?" Luke got extremely concerned all of a sudden. It could only be one person. Rory. "Okay, okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay. Calm down. Love you," Lorelai said hurriedly before pressing the end button on her phone.

"What's the matter?" Luke asked nervously. Lorelai sighed and leaned against Luke like her life depended on it. She muttered something undetectable. "What?" Luke asked. Lorelai stood up straight and looked at Luke with a sigh.

"Rory and Logan had a fight. And she thinks they broke up. And now she's sobbing hysterically and I have to go up to Yale to console her. God, it's the first Dean break-up all over again."

* * *

The wet spot on her pillow had grown in size during the last five minutes. And the falling out she had had with Logan was the cause of it. More than anything, Rory couldn't stand fighting with someone who was so important to her. But his comments were just something that angered her. It seemed that all he thought about was sex and that wasn't the kind of relationship Rory wanted to have. She wanted to have a relationship that was filled with cuddling and long walks on the beach, not a relationship that was filled only with the different kinds of sexual endeavors. That wasn't the type of person Rory was, and up until now she thought that Logan, of all people, understood that completely. 

Suddenly, Rory heard a distinct, rapid thud against the door. Whoever was on the other side of that door was certainly insistent.

"Rory, open up!" It was Lorelai. Rory leapt off her bed and opened the door to let her mother into her dorm. In her hands, Lorelai held massive cups of coffee, and a tub of Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey. Rory smiled at her mother through her tear stained eyes. Lorelai placed her belongings on the floor and covered her daughter in a warm embrace. As Rory cried quietly on her mother's shoulder, Lorelai softly stroked her daughter's hair the same way she did fifteen years ago when the smelly eight-year-old boy at the park stepped on Rory favorite toy.

"Shh, sweetie, it'll be okay. Tell me what happened." With that, the mother daughter pair sat down on the couch, Rory's head in her mother's lap. Taking a deep breath through her tears, Rory began to tell her beloved mother exactly what had happened.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short, but I promise I'll get more involved next time. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R:) 


	6. Don't Smudge the Glass!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, but I wish I was the genius who does!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Lorelai and Rory stumbled into their home, both of them shoeless and barefoot. After a night of crying and disposing of a very large tub of ice cream, the Gilmore girls had decided that the two of them should return home to Stars Hollow and wallow for the weekend. Lorelai knew that her daughter would need support to get through the two-day period. It would be tough, but Rory could get through it. Lorelai was sure of this fact.

Lorelai led her emotionally drained daughter to her bedroom; her bedroom that smelled of days gone by and aging classic novels such as _The Tale of Two Cities _and _The Scarlet Letter_. Rory sprawled out onto her tiny twin bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Mom. Why did this have to happen? I mean, things were going so well and I thought they were perfect. And then I had to go and mess things up. Granted, the boy was making me insane, what with his crude comments and all, but maybe if I had just looked past these flaws and pet peeves of mine I wouldn't have spent the last three hours sobbing hysterically," Rory contemplated, choking back another set of oncoming sobs.

"Honey, you cannot blame yourself. You don't even know if you're really broken up or not. Just try to get some sleep, and call Logan tomorrow. You guys can get through this, I promise." Lorelai sighed, and stroked her daughter's face. "I love you," she whispered, kissing her offspring delicately on the forehead.

"I love you, too Mom," Rory whispered, closing her eyes, seemingly drifting off to sleep. Lorelai stood up, turned off the light, and closed the door softly behind her.

Sighing, Lorelai made her way into the living room. She wanted to cry. To see her daughter in so much pain brought her extreme heartache. She needed someone to comfort her. Lorelai crawled her way to the end table and picked up the cordless phone, dialing the number that was now etched into her brain.

"Hello?" Luke said sleepily after the fourth ring.

"Hey, it's me. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. Is Rory alright?"

"She'll live to see another day. But she's hurting pretty bad. Gosh, it kills me to see her like this. I absolutely cannot deal with it," Lorelai said, the words caught in her throat.

"Lorelai? Are you okay?" Lorelai took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. She placed her hand on her forehead to mask her distress.

"Yeah. But I would really love it if you could come over or something."

"Now?"

"Please! I don't want to leave Rory alone, but I really need to see you. I just truly need a hug right now."  
"Sure, I'll be right over," Luke replied, going to hang up the phone

"Love you," he heard Lorelai whisper.

"Love you, too," he whispered back right before he finally hung up the phone.

* * *

Lorelai paced back and forth on the porch, waiting for the arrival of her amazing boyfriend. It had to be past one in the morning, and he was making his way over to rescue her from a night of sad loneliness. Lorelai couldn't believe that he was hers, and all hers. Their love was unbreakable, unstoppable. No one could break their bond. No one, except maybe Veronica. 

Lorelai smiled wide at that last thought. Just then, she saw Luke make his way up the driveway, clad in his gray sweatpants and white long-sleeve tee shirt. There was no flannel to be seen, except for the blue flannel shirt he carried in his right hand. It was her shirt, Lorelai's shirt. The one that brought her comfort no matter what. Lorelai smiled as Luke bounded up the porch steps. Immediately embracing her into a warm bear hug, Lorelai began to feel so much better. Luke released her and draped the flannel shirt around her shoulders. Together, the perfect couple turned and walked into the house, hand in hand.

* * *

Rory awoke the next morning as the sunlight streamed through her blinds. She felt extremely groggy and could barely upon her eyes. She moaned in disgust as she realized that she had slept in her clothes. Rory sat up slowly and surveyed her room. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was past eleven. 

"Oh crap," she muttered, rubbing her eyes softly. She got up out of bed and walked into the living room. On the couch, she found Luke and her mother curled up next to each other, both of them fast asleep. "Hey guys, wake up," Rory called, gently shaking her mother. Lorelai awoke with a jolt that also caused Luke to wake up.

"What time is it?" Lorelai murmured, rubbing at the crick in her neck that was caused from sleeping in such an odd position.

"It's past eleven," Rory replied, taking a seat on the couch next to the couple.

"Eleven?" Luke exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

"Honey, not so loud. I just woke up.

"Lorelai, it's eleven! The diner should have been opened five hours ago."

"It's okay babe. I'm sure people won't mind."

"Ay. This is not good. Caesar probably thinks I am dying in a ditch somewhere."

"It's okay. We'll go over there now and straighten it out. Come on." Lorelai stood up, her clothes wrinkled from sleeping in them all night. Luke followed behind her as the two of them slipped on their shoes by the door. They began to leave, but Rory, not wanting to be left alone, stopped them.

"Hold on. I'm coming too." She grabbed a pair of flip-flops from her room and followed them out the door.

* * *

It had taken awhile, but Luke finally got the whole diner situation figured out. Sure, he had made a few enemies in the process, but what did he care? Lorelai and Rory sat at the counter, emerging themselves in their third cup of coffee. It was noon by that time, and the both of them had finally woken up. The fact that the both of them were dressed in the wrinkly versions of the clothes they had worn the day before didn't seem to bother them in the least bit. 

"Hey sugar," said the bubbly Babette, "weren't you wearing that same ensemble yesterday?" Lorelai and Rory just looked at each.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about Babette," Lorelai replied.

"Okay, just wondering. I'll see you two kids later," she answered, winking at them as she made her way out the door. Lorelai turned to Rory with a giggle, but all she got in reply was a half smile. Lorelai could tell that Rory was still down in the dumps. She wrapped her arm around her daughter and sighed.

"If it helps at all, you've always been my favorite daughter."

"I'm your only daughter mom."

"That's what you think. Why do you think I never let you go in attic?" Lorelai said suggestively with a mysterious smile.

"Because you're obviously hiding dead bodies, not mysteriously unknown children."

"How'd you know?"

"Your profile matches that of a serial killer. I just put two and two together." Rory continued to joke with her mother, even though she honestly wasn't up to it at this point. It had been a rough night last night, and Rory was still feelings its affects. After a few more moments of serial killer references, Rory was tired.

"Hey mom, I'm going to go take a walk."

"Okay honey, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'd rather just be alone right now." Rory stood up, kissed her mother on the cheek, and walked out of Luke's, causing the bell above the door chime annoyingly. Lorelai watched as her sad, heartbroken daughter made her way down the street to some unknown destination.

"Is she going to be okay?" Luke said, suddenly appearing behind the counter in front of Lorelai. Lorelai sighed and took another sip of coffee.

"I hope so." She looked at Luke with adoring eyes. He had a certain sparkle in his eyes; a sparkle that was only there when he was extra excited about something. And when it comes to Luke Danes, that didn't happen often. "What are you so thrilled about?" Lorelai inquired, the expression on her face showing her perplexed state.

"Nothing at all," Luke said with a small smile, "hey, do you think you'll be able to do something tonight? Or will you need to stay home with Rory?"

"Um," Lorelai commented, biting her bottom lip, "I think I'm going to stay home with her tonight. I'm believe that a night of Molly Ringwald, Ben, and Jerry will do her some good. How about tomorrow night? I know its Sunday, but she'll have gone home by then and I won't worry about her too much.

"Okay," Luke replied with a smile, "sounds great."

* * *

Rory scuffed down the streets of Stars Hollow, her hands hanging limply by her sides. She didn't know where to go or where to turn. All of sudden, she looked up and saw that Taylor's Old Fashioned Soda Shoppe was right in front of her. Without even realizing it, she had looped the town already. She immediately felt the undying need for some ice cream. She crossed the road and made her way into the shop. She went up to the counter and ordered from the kind clerk in the red-and-white striped uniform. 

"That'll be $2.14," the redheaded, freckle-faced clerk said. Suddenly, Rory realized that she had no money on her.

"Oh, I don't have any money. Do you think this could be on the house?" she inquired in a way that was quite unlike her. She felt Taylor walk up behind her.

"Rory, I'm sorry but you know that isn't possible."

"Taylor, please. I've had a really bad twelve hours and I just need some ice cream."

"Rory if I gave everyone free ice cream that fed me that line, I'd be a very poor man." Rory sighed heavily and placed her head down on the counter. "Rory, could you please not do that. You'll smudge the glass!"

"Well you know what Taylor? That's just too-" she started to exclaim as she lifted her head up off the counter. But she stopped mid-sentence as she saw Logan enter the little ice cream shop. The two locked eyes for a moment. But before Logan could form a sentence in his head, Rory ran out of the store, a look of surprise spread across her face.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for all your replies! Please keep them coming. Any type of criticism is certainly welcome. And plus, I just love getting reviews :) 


	7. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, although I wish I was the genius that does!**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I recently spent the last five days in Baltimore/Washington DC, and then was trying to replenish the sleep deprivation Ireceived from the aforementioned trip. This chapter took me awhile to write because I had a little bit of writer's block. Also, thank you so much for all your reviews! They keep me writing and help me to improve my talent. Please continue! Okay, I will stop babbling now. So here's chapter six of _Piecing the Puzzle_, entitled _Revelations_...**

**Chapter 6**

Rory ran down the street at full speed as, for the second time in twenty-four hours, Logan chased after her calling her name. The wind blew in her face as she pushed her way through crowds of people.

"Rory, honey, what are you running from?" Miss Patty called as Rory flew by. Not seconds later, Miss Patty saw Logan following suit. "And why would you run from that?" she hollered, even though she knew there was no way that Rory could of heard her.

Rory was beginning to run out of breath. Exactly why she was running was a mystery to her. Maybe the entire reality of the situation was far to complex for her to tackle at this point in her life. Maybe the good twelve hours of wallowing weren't enough for her. Maybe she was running away from something she wanted to badly that the pain she felt couldn't even mask her desire. Suddenly and abruptly she stopped. She stopped running so quickly that Logan almost ran into her. The two stood together in silence, both breathing heavily, not knowing what to say to each other. Finally, Logan began to speak.

"Wow. Where did you learn to run like that," he gasped in between breaths. Rory said nothing in reply. All she did was stand with her hands on her hips, surveying the land around her. Without even realizing it, she has stopped directly in front of the bridge. It was so strange that this is where her marathon-like run had brought her. It was oddly coincidental that she was again at this bridge during another breaking point in her relationship. First it was the time that she and Jess had, had their first connection on a romantic level. And now this. Granted, this moment could mean the end of a relationship she had longed for, but she had to be positive.

Her grotesque silence had gotten on Logan's last nerve. He needed to know where they stood as a couple. He had come too far and cared too much to have their relationship end like this. Logan had given up before, and this time he wasn't willing to take the easy way out. This was something he wanted to work on.

Logan walked up to Rory and took her by the hands. Being this close to her when they had been so far apart on an emotional level was something that Logan found comfort in.

"Rory. What do you want me to say?" For a moment, all Rory could do was sit and stare past his head in an unfocused manner.

"I don't know what I want you to say. I don't know what _I_ want to say. This is far too difficult for me. Logan, I don't believe that you fully comprehend the situation here. Do you really understand why I'm so upset?"

"Because I made colossal jerk comments last night. And I understand that completely. I'm sorry for that. Isn't an apology enough?" Rory sighed and placed her head in her hands. After another moment of silence, she lifted her head, a critical expression spread across her face.

"Look Logan. I care so much for you. And I am not willing to lose you; not like this. I don't know how, or when, but we'll figure this out. But until you figure out the truth about why I'm so upset, I cannot do anything about it." Rory turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Rory, how can I fix this if you won't tell me what the problem is?" Logan called after her, hands thrown up with frustration. Rory turned back around to face Logan.

"Right now the problem is that I shouldn't have to tell you what the problem is."

* * *

Lorelai strolled leisurely out of Luke's. With a bright smile plastered on her face, she began to walk down the street, the sun shining down on her face, warming her from the outside in. This was her favorite time of year. Not quite spring, but not yet summer. Besides the moments when pure snow feel gracefully from the sky, this time of year was a time that Lorelai enjoyed immensely. Her purse swinging lightly in her hand and her blue stilettos clicking against the cement, Lorelai made her way down the street. 

Luke had been acting strangely. Not a bad strange, but in a way that made Lorelai giggle. He was jumpier then usual. And what was with that date they made for tomorrow night? He almost seemed nervous asking her, much like the time he asked her out on their first date. The couple had come so far from that, but she felt like there had to be a reason that he was acting so peculiar. She racked her brain for dates and such, much like she had three months ago, but came up with nothing. Suddenly she stopped short as a revelation sprung into her mind.

"Marriage?" she whispered inaudibly, drawing her hand to her mouth in surprise. She turned on her heel to look back at Luke's in the distance. She stared at the establishment, her head cocked to the side, contemplating the thought that had just crossed her mind. Of course she thought of marrying Luke and living together in peaceful bliss for the rest of their lives, but the idea had never been quite this real before.

_"You're jumping to conclusions, Lorelai. Don't get your hopes up because you never know what he could be up to,"_ her subconscious reminded her, bringing her back down to earth.

"But you never know…" Lorelai sang to herself as she turned again on her heel and continued down the street, her purse swinging back and forth just as it was before.

* * *

Rory scuffed her feet back towards her house. But this time, there was no adorable blonde boy chasing after her. She felt alone, hurt, and worst of all, lost. Rory was not this kind of girl. She was not the girl who was lost without her boyfriend, the girl who wasn't strong enough to make it through a day without him. But somehow, Logan had this affect on her. Being without him was like being without air, like being without water. It was unbearable, undoable, intolerable. With a deep, shaky breath, Rory made her way up her porch steps, tucking a stray brunette strand behind her ear in the process. She turned the golden knob, and there on the couch sat her mother who sat in her Tootsie Roll pajamas, watching the infamous _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory._ Apparently there was a chocolate theme going on and that meant Lorelai was in a good mood. Unfortunately, Rory's spirits weren't quite as high. Lorelai turned around to greet her daughter, and saw that she was still down in the dumps. 

"Hey beautiful, amazing daughter of mine. What's shakin'?" Lorelai asked in a moronic tone, trying to get some sort of smile or laughter out of her daughter. But all she received was the sight of Rory rubbing her temples. "Come here babe. Sit with me. It's our favorite movie… and I have all of you favorite snacks," Lorelai tempted, trying to mask the pain she felt for her daughter. Rory managed a meek smile and rounded the couch, flopping down on it. She snuggled up against her mother as Lorelai cupped her daughter with her arm. Rory gently laid her head on her mother's shoulder, breathing heavily and shakily. Lorelai rubbed her daughter's head much like she had when she was a baby crying in her crib. After a moment or two, Lorelai looked down to see silent tears running down her daughter's pink cheeks. The sight of this brought tears to her own eyes, but knew she could do nothing more than give Rory a firm kiss on the head and tell her everything would be alright. Regrettably, there was no way Lorelai could put a band aid on this boo-boo in hopes that it would make the pain go away.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the slight length deficiency! But p****lease keep reading and reviewing! All you comments are greatly appreciated. I have an idea of where I'm going with this, but I would love some input. Thank you for all your help. **


	8. I'll Never Tell

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, though I wish I was the genius who does!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

The next day was easier. Rory got up, showered, and dressed all before nine, and joined her mother in yet another one of their daily trips to Luke's. Though she was struggling internally, she showed none of her pain and despair through her actions. As the pair walked down the street, the sun greeted them joyfully, lifting their spirits through its warmth. They entered the familiar establishment and took a seat at the counter. At that moment, Luke came out from the back, a smile on his face.

"Well, somebody is pulling a Mr. Rogers this morning. Take some happy pills, or something?" Lorelai asked facetiously, hoping to get some sort of rise of him.

"Nope. There were no narcotics involved in my morning routine this morning, I promise. I'm just in a particularly good mood. No rhyme or reason to it, I just am," he replied as he poured the girls coffee. Lorelai and Rory exchanged a look of confusion, but chose not to question it. These moods were rare and they didn't want to do anything to affect it. "We're still on for tonight, right Lorelai?" Luke asked as he wiped down the countertop in front of him.

"Of course, Lukey," Lorelai replied in a baby voice. Luke looked up at her and stared for a moment. Lorelai expected a snarl or growl of some sort, but to her surprise, her boyfriend reached over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Um, thanks?" Lorelai said, very confused at this point in her life. She turned to Rory who sat in the seat next to her, perfectly content with her warm mug of java. "So what do you think? Did aliens abduct him? Or did Taylor's army of man-eating clones attack and brainwash him with thoughts of taffy and soda shops?"

"I think either are a possibility. But the Taylor thing seems a lot more practical," Rory said, playing along with her mother's bit and seemingly enjoying it. Lorelai smiled, happy to see her daughter not quite as zombie-like as she had been the last day and a half.

"So Luke? What's the verdict?"

"Huh?" Luke replied, distracted by something unknown.

"What happened to you? Was it the aliens? Or Taylor?" Lorelai said as if the question was completely obvious and normal.

"I'll never tell," he said freakishly, much like the girl in _Don't Say A Word_.

"Oh, that was creepy," Lorelai replied with a shudder. She then stood up as she drained the last bit of her coffee. "Well, we better get going. I've got to ship this one back pretty soon," she said, nodding in the direction of Rory, " and I want to squeeze out every possible moment I can." Rory stood as Lorelai leaned over to give Luke a soft kiss on the lips. "See you later, Elisabeth Burrows," she commented with a laugh.

"Who?" Luke asked, perplexed by the name.

"I am shocked by you Lucas! Don't use a pop culture reference if you don't know what you are talking about!" she replied facetiously. With a wink, she made her way out of the diner, Rory acting as the leader. "See you tonight!" Lorelai called as she closed the diner door behind her.

"Yeah," Luke murmured with a smile as he watched the Gilmore girls walk down the street, "see you tonight." Luke turned and walked in the back, a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do today, kid? I know you only have a couple of hours until you want to get back to Yale, but I thought maybe me could shop around town, go to the bookstore, and then hit up Al's for the international food of the week." 

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," Rory replied. Lorelai smiled and put her left arm around her daughter. The two continued to walk down the street, sunlight streaming down onto their shiny brunette hair. They walked towards the bookstore and just as they arrived at the entrance, they saw Logan walking in the opposite direction, right towards them. Rory stopped dead and Lorelai followed suit. Not seeing them at first, Logan continued to walk at a brisk pace. But as soon as he spotted Rory, he stopped short.

"Rory, honey, why don't you go in the bookstore."

"Mom, no. I don't need you to fight my battles for me. I can handle this, I promise." Rory said, a note of agitation in her voice.

"Rory," Lorelai began turning toward her daughter, "please. I just want to talk to him on my own." Rory sighed heavily, and stared at Logan, who stood fifty feet away from them, staring at her in dead silence. She flexed her jaw in frustration.

"Fine," she huffed, making her way into the store.

"Rory, wait!" Logan called, running up to the entrance.

"No Logan, you wait," Lorelai replied angrily. "Look, I want to talk to you about this. Do you realize what you have done to her? She's been walking around for the last day and a half with some dazed expression and she's so hurt that she can't even mask it. Usually, she can hide her feelings from me but this time they're at such a caliber there is nothing she can do to avoid them. And finally, just finally, she comes around today and she starts to act a little more normal than she was yesterday, and you show up to ruin it again? I don't think so pal. I think you need to give her some more time to cool off before you come running in, thinking that she'll forgive you. She's not going to accept your apology quite so easily. She's been hurt too many times and I'm not going to let you do it to her again. I just won't accept it."

"You have no right-" Logan began, trying to get a word in. But the four measly words he was able to release just made Lorelai angrier.

"I have no right? I'm her mother. You better believe I have the right! She's my daughter and my best friend and if I feel the need to protect her, I will. And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" At this point, Lorelai fully intended to walk away from this boy, and leave him to contemplate what she had just said. But when she finally took the time to look at Logan, she saw in his eyes that he was hurt and honestly in pain. She took a deep breath and gave him a somewhat sympathetic look. The two stood in silence for a moment, neither of them making an attempt at taking a step forward in this situation.

"I…" Logan began warily, not exactly sure what he should say. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I mean, I thought what I was saying was a joke and I didn't know it was so sensitive to her. If I had known that she was going to react the way she did, I would have never said it. But at the same time, she's the one who ended it, not me. She's the one who slammed the door in my face with a firm goodbye after she gave me the cold shoulder for a full twenty minutes and then forced me to chase her through the courtyard. And then I come here yesterday to try to fix things and apologize, and all she does is run away from me again and then tell me that I don't fully comprehend the situation. Maybe I don't understand the main issue here. But at the same time, she won't help me to understand." Logan ended his rant, and stared at the ground, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the concrete sidewalk. Lorelai stared at him, unsure of how to respond. One half of her just wanted to kick him where it counts and deprive him of ever bearing children, and the other half wanted to bring him to Rory and help the couple fix things. But as she contemplates her feelings, Logan began to speak again.

"I came back here today because I was up all last night thinking about the fact that I cannot let this end. She honestly means the world to me and yesterday she told me that she wasn't willing to lose me. And I am not, under any circumstances, going to let her go. I've come too far and care too much to let her go. I just will not let it happen." Logan sighed, and leaned up against the wall of the building beside him. Lorelai stared at him intently.

"Logan," Lorelai said, biting her lip, "I think that you should go back to Yale and wait for her. I want to keep her in town for a couple more hours, but I promise that she'll be back by late afternoon and then you guys can talk and whatnot. Because even though part of me wants to kill you right now, I'm sure that feeling will eventually pass and my entire body will know that you are good for her." Lorelai stood there, tucking her hair behind her ears as she stood, waiting for Logan to accept her proposal. Logan stared past Lorelai's face at an object in the distance, obviously trying to decide what he should do. Finally, he looked at Lorelai demurely.

"Fine, I'll do that." He sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his locks of golden blonde hair. Without a word, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away, his head hanging in sorrow.

Lorelai watched as he descended down the street. She couldn't quite figure out what this relationship between Logan and Rory could become. It started out perfect, but all of a sudden it seemed to be falling in a downward spiral. There had to be something that could give both Rory and Logan what they truly wanted.

* * *

Rory and her mother had spent the day together doing ordinary, everyday things. Neither of them mentioned what happened with Lorelai and Logan outside the bookstore. Lorelai had offered no information, and Rory had asked for none. They had just spent the day together in peaceful bliss, ignoring the fact that there was an issue hanging over their heads. And it wasn't until Rory pulled back into Yale that she realized she was going to have to step outside of her world of make-believe, and accept the issues that reality had handed her. 

She approached her dorm, key in hand, breathing slowly. She knew that if nothing else, there would be a message or two from Logan, requesting that they discuss the current concern that lay before them. Rory turned the knob to her communal dorm room, the heavy and weathered oak greeting her with its immensity. As the room welcomed her back after a weekend of absence, Rory saw nothing, and heard nothing. She saw no red light blinking on her answering machine, no used tissues strewn about the floor where she knew she had left them the night her mother rescued her from herself. Boy, did that seem like it was a million years ago. Feeling a little bit better, she made her way into her own personal room. She put down her things and lay down on her bed. Staring up at the ceiling that had coaxed her to sleep many a time, she thought about the fact that school was over. The fact that she was still here was strange and she became overwhelmed by the space restraints and the way this place was making her feel. Rory jumped off her bed and began to pack up her belongings. Tomorrow, she would take all of her things and make her way back to Stars Hollow, where she would reside for the summer. She smiled as she pulled open her closet doors and began to make piles on her bed. Even though she had tried so hard to keep her room in order, her closet was full to the brim with clutter and things that she didn't really need.

Rory continued to work diligently until the silence of the dorm room began to drive her insane. She went out into the community room, planning to crank some tunes. Just as she reached the stereo, she heard a firm knock on the door. She stopped short, knowing that it could only be one person. But he was someone she had to greet, for they had to fix the problem that they were treading in. So with a brave smile, she pulled open the door.

"Hey, Lo-" Rory began, but as she realized that the person in front of her was not Logan, she stopped short. The person that was taking up the space in her doorframe was not Logan. It was not Logan at all.

* * *

**A/N: How you are enjoying? Should I continue? Please let me know. I love love love reviews! Thank you so much for all your input so far. It's greatly appreciated! **


	9. Geek on Prom Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, although I wish I was the genius that does!**

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. This chapter has been sitting on my computer, half done for over a week. School has been satanically hectic and I just haven't had the time. But now, chapter 8 is done and here and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you continue to review because they're greatly appreciated. So I hope you enjoy Chapter 8 of _Piecing the Puzzle_ entitled ****

* * *

**

Chapter 8

"Luke? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Rory. How are you doing?"

"Um, I'm alright I guess. But why are you here? I just left Stars Hollow an hour and a half ago," Rory replied, extremely perplexed. Why would Luke just show up at her house out of the blue? Then she had a horrible thought. "Oh my God, is mom okay? Did something happen?"

"Oh no, no, no. Lorelai's fine. I just have something I have to talk to you about." Luke stood in the doorway, wringing his blue baseball cap in his hands. Rory stared at him, one hand on the door, the other shoved in her pocket.

"Oh. Okay. Come on in," Rory said, gesturing for him to enter her basically bare dorm room. The two silently walked to the couch, sitting on opposite ends. "So, what's up?" Rory inquired nonchalantly, crossing her legs as she turned to face Luke.

"Well, you know how your mom and I are going out tonight?" Rory nodded in agreement. "There's something that I was planning that I wanted to run by you first."

* * *

Lorelai stood, staring at her closet. What to wear, what to wear? Luke had told her no details about the night he was planning, so she had absolutely no idea what kind of attire was required. She sat down on her bed, still staring, and absentmindedly picked up her cell phone. Dialing her daughter's number from memory, she waited as the phone rang a second and third time. 

"Come on Rory, pick up," she muttered, tapping her foot impatiently. After the forth ring, Lorelai was getting ready to hang up when Rory finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said, seemingly out of breath.

"What marathon have you been running?" Lorelai asked, a smirk spreading across her face.

"Huh?" Rory commented, mystified.

"You sound out of breath," Lorelai replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh, no, I was just cleaning out my closet." Rory darted a glance at Luke as he stood in her living room, a bewildered expression spread across his face. "It's mom," she mouthed, letting him know to keep quiet and not say a word. "So, what's up mom? Miss me already?"

"Nah. I just wanted to make sure you were holding up okay."

"Oh, thanks. I glad you miss me so much."

"Darling daughter of mine. You know it's all about the love. It's just that I'm having a major clothing crisis and I could really use your help. I have no clue what I should where out with Luke tonight. I don't know where we're going, or what we're doing. He's being so secretive and I just don't know how to dress! Such a dilemma it is, don't you know?"

"Oh. Well, maybe you should go more a dressier outfit, just in case he surprises you with dinner at a fancy restaurant or something," Rory said, raising her eyebrows at Luke. He nodded firmly, agreeing with the comment she had just made.

"That's what I was thinking. But I can't seem to find anything. I have no clothes and nothing to wear!"

"Mom, come on. You have more clothes than Christina Aguilera and Britney Spears combined."

"Hey! It's not my fault that their shirts are really only half shirts. Just because it _looks_ like I have more clothes, it doesn't mean that it's the truth," Lorelai argued.

"Okay, fine. You can wear the pink polka dot skirt, the black camisole, and the black embroidered blazer. Pair that with you pink necklace, earrings, and flats and you'll be dressy, but not too dressy, and casual, but not too casual. It's pure perfection!" Rory told her mother with a smug cross of her arms.

"Oh, I always knew you were my favorite daughter!"

"Mom, I'm your only daughter."

"So. That doesn't necessarily mean you'd be my favorite!"

"How would I not be…? Oh never mind, I give up. Now go, get ready. Lover boy will be there soon, won't he?" Rory said, trying to refrain from giggling.

"In an hour or so," Lorelai replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And you're getting ready right now? Wow. You might possibly be on time," Rory said with a smirk.

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's not make fun of mommy's punctuality problems. You won't be my favorite daughter any more if you do things like that."

"I think I'll take my chances. Okay mom, I've got to go I've got some studying to do. I'll talk to you later. Have fun tonight!"

"Okay, fine. Thanks for you help. Night dear," Lorelai said, "oh, and Rory."

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Lorelai said, knowing it was something her daughter needed to hear. As expected, it brought a smile to Rory's face.

"Love you, too, mom," she replied, "talk to you later. Bye." Rory put down the phone and turned to Luke. "You, my friend, are all set. I'm so excited!" She ran over and tackled Luke with a big bear hug. He responded with a warm embrace in return, surprised by her enthusiasm.

"Thanks for your help, Rory," he said, releasing her from the squeeze, "and thanks for not letting on to your mom that I was here. I don't want her to be suspicious."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Luke. She has absolutely no clue. I promise," Rory commented as Luke made his way to the door. "Have fun tonight," she said, opening the big oak door for him.

"I will," he said, a huge smile plastered on his face. And with that, he exited Rory's dorm, humming an unknown tune.

* * *

Luke had left an hour ago and Rory knew that it was only a matter of time before he went to pick her up for one the best nights of her life. Rory smiled brightly at the thoughts running through her mind. She sat down on the couch, put her feet up on the coffee table, and pulled her binder into her lap. She tried to study for a few minutes, but she simply couldn't concentrate. Rory sighed heavily, stood up, and with keys in hand exited her dorm. 

Night had fallen and stars dotted the sky, twinkling in the distance. Rory strolled through the courtyard, her hands swinging by her sides, her hair ruffling in the breeze. She stopped at a bench and took a seat. Breathing in the warm, almost summer air, she felt more relaxed then she had in the last three days. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes and lost herself in the silence of the surrounding courtyard. Suddenly filled with emotion, she breathed in slowly and opened her tear-filled eyes.

"I've been such an idiot," she whispered to the trees. Rory blinked back the tears and stood up once again to continue her walk. As she made her way around the courtyard, circling it twice, she thought about the situation she was in.

Could it be possible that she was overreacting? Maybe she was acting like a fool for no apparent reason. This entire Logan situation was accomplishing nothing and solving no problems. It was only bringing her heartache and depression. But now that she had come so far, and acted like such an idiot, how would he ever forgive her for causing him unnecessary distress? She didn't know what to do, or how to express her feelings. At this time, it all seemed pointless.

* * *

Shaking slightly, Luke ascended up the stairs of Lorelai's porch. A bouquet of white lilies rested in his left hand as he straightened the top button of his shirt with his right. 

"Why am I so nervous?" he asked himself as he leaned over to ring the doorbell. "It's not as if I've never gone on a date with her. I feel as I did that night I walked her home from Liz's wedding. I never thought I'd feel like this again." He tapped his foot incessantly as he heard Lorelai bound down the stairs.

She took his breath away the moment she opened the door. From head to toe, she looked gorgeous beyond belief.

"Hey," she said breathlessly, leaning over to kiss him sweetly on the lips. Overcome with anxiety, he handed her the flowers and stared at the floor. He felt like a sixteen year old geek on prom night. "Luke? What, did I suddenly get hit with an ugly stick? Is that why you can't look at me?" Luke chuckled and looked up, focusing on her deep blue eyes.

"The exact opposite. You look amazing," he said, taking her hands.

"Aw, that's sweet. Let me put these in water and then we can go." She ran off into the kitchen and Luke stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the doorframe, Lorelai's cozy home surrounding him with a warm welcome. He stared up at the ceiling, a mysterious smile on his face, waiting for her to reappear. When she finally did, he stared at her intently, studying every curve, every inch.

"Luke?" she asked, seemingly confused. "What is it?" she inquired, feeling extremely perplexed by his strange behavior. Luke walked over to her, took her hands, and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I love you," he said shyly.

"I love you too," Lorelai replied with a smile. "What is all this about?"

"You'll see," he whispered quietly as he turned, opened the door, and bounded down the steps. Lorelai watched as his figured descended down the stairs and she smirked.

"Marriage?" she thought to herself. "Definitely," she said out loud, far more audible then she expected.

"What?" asked Luke, turning around at the sound of her voice.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." With a reassuring smile, Lorelai walked down the steps and grabbed Luke's hand as he led her to the car.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope it was worth the wait! Please R&R :) 


End file.
